Morshu
Morshu is the second fighter introduced in YTPguy17's Lawl. He is from the CD-I game Link the Faces of Evil. Entrance - Open for Business Morshu exits a door from his shop, ready to fight. Specials Neutral B - Rupees Morshu throws out a ring of 8 red rupees in a circle around him. The distance the rupees go can be increased by holding B to charge the attack. The move uses spam prevention: Up to three rupee rings can be saved at a time. If he runs out of rupees, he can't use the attack until they regenerate over time. If no rupees are in the spam prevention counter, he'll just do his infamous "Mmmmmm" line. Side B - Lamp Oil Morshu spills some Lamp Oil on the ground. Once spilled, it becomes a slip trap. If hit with a fire attack (Like Frollo's Helldragger or Pokey's Worthless Gold), it will combust into flames. If it's hit with an explosive (Like Tom's Smirnoff Cocktails or Morshu's Bombs, it will double the size of the initial explosion. Up B - Rope Morshu pulls out a rope and uses it as a lasso, which can grab or tie up anything it reaches. Its direction can be aimed via tilting the control stick. Down B - Bomb Morshu throws a bomb forward, which can be aimed with the control stick. Each bomb has a different chance of appearing. All Special Moves Origins All the Special Moves come from Morshu's line when you talk to him: "Lamp Oil, Rope? BOMBS? It's yours my friend, as long as you have enough rubies." Their functions also have their own specific origins as well: * Rupees' Spam-prevention could relate to how Morshu can only use the move "as long as you have enough rupees". He also throws red rupees specifically, the kind seen in his cutscene. * Lamp Oil's reaction to fire / explosions is based off how oil responds to fire in real-life. * Rope's ledge-grabbing function is similar to its use in the CD-i Zelda games, where it's used to grab ledges to access more areas. * Bombs are thrown in a similar manner to the CD-i games. Also, the multiple types of bombs could either be inspired by the various items in mainstream Zelda games, or the fact that Morshu says "Bombs" in a plural, as opposed to singular with "Lamp Oil" and "Rope". The denominators of the chance of each bomb all being 10 may be a reference to both Zelda CD-I games where it takes 10 bombs to blow up a rock.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLxqfmpjB-U Final Smash - Morshu Bomb Ropes reach around Morshu to grab opponents. If at least one enemy gets roped-in, Morshu pushes a button on a remote and leaps up, then a giant nuclear missile falls down with Morshu riding it. Morshu exclaims "Bomb, you want it? It's yours my friend!" The missile lands on the ground, blasting everyone trapped or in the way. If no one gets trapped in the rope, the ropes go back and Morshu says "Sorry", cancelling the final smash. Final Smash Origin This is the only move NOT to be from Link: The Faces of Evil. It actually comes from this video. KO Sounds * #1: "Mmmmmm!" * #2: "Sorry" * Star: "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" * Screen: "Ope!" Taunts Up: *Shoots a bird with both hands* "Mmmmmm!" Sd: "You want it?" Dn: "It's yours, my friend! As long as you have enough rupees!" Victories & Loss * Vic 1: "Come back when you're a little, mmmmmm, RICHER!" * Vic 2: "Sorry my friend, I can't GIVE credit." * Vic 3: *Morshu holds a physical copy of Smash Bros. Lawl while giving a thumbs up, with a caption at the bottom reading "Morshu approves"* * Loss: *Gives an exaggeratedly-shocked expression* Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Kicks forward. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Shows a credit card. *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs the opponent. *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Lays the opponent on a landmine. Vid Notes Category:Playable Character Category:Youtube Poop Category:YTPguy17 Category:Koridian Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:All-Around Category:Mix-Up Category:Heavy Zoner Category:Video Game Characters Category:Zelda CD-i Category:CD-i Category:Sorta-Human Category:Nintendo Category:Starter Character Category:Adults Category:90's Category:The Legend of Zelda universe